Fairy Tail High School Life
by fairytaillover416
Summary: The story of students in Fairy Tail High encountering multiple unexpected situations throughout their high school lives all tied together with romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our High School Life

Chapter Title: An average start

Summary: The story of students in Fairy Tail High encountering multiple unexpected situations throughout their high school lives all tied together with romance.

Pairing: Gray and Lucy

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama etc

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima's masterpiece, not mine

*High School (This is based on how my school does it. Teachers go to the classroom of the students. Not the K+ 12 type of school yet)

The first day of school is one of the days in your life were everything is confusing, especially for high school students. First thing when you wake up, you have a feeling that this will be a bad day since school is starting again, but once at school you are all excited for the day. When class starts you get confused with the new schedule and classmates you got. This is how it feels like for one of Fairy Tail High students.

She is one nobody expects her to be. She appears to be a simple kind-hearted student who is carefree, but besides those she happens to be one who is serious and scary at times. Lucy Heartfilia has a reputation of being a great person to all of her friends.

Fairy Tail High is the high school sector of Fairy Tail Education. Usually all graduates of Fairy Tail Elementary go to Fairy Tail High, but lately more students are coming from different schools. Just like in elementary, students go to the classrooms and search for their names on the list provided at the door of the classroom. Each year level is divided in to two sections, specifically Gold and Green, to avoid overcrowding one classroom.

This is the day were Lucy Heartfilia starts here life as a high school student. She goes to the classrooms for the freshmen, sees that her name is in the Gold section and enters the classroom. There she sees several familiar faces such as her best friends Levy, Erza and Mirajane. Also in the class were Nastu and Laxus. She goes back to the list to see who would be her classmates. As she reads the names and sees some unfamiliar names, she finds out that there are some people she heard of but never actually talked to will be her classmates.

As the bell rang, students exit their classroom and proceed to the area were they have their flag ceremony. After a few minutes they are welcomed to a new school year with a speech by the principal. As they return to their classrooms, Lucy starts a conversation with her friends.

"Hey guys, so how were things during the summer vacation?"  
"Thingy were great, I found a new book that you may like Lu-chan!" Levy mentioned.  
"Really? Could you please bring it tomorrow?" Lucy begged.  
"Of course I will Lu-chan!" Levy said cheerfully.  
"Yay! So how about you guys?" Lucy questioned her other friends.  
"Yeah same here, nothing really happened to me over the break." Erza answered.  
"Aw, too bad. Mine had a few family trips and outings with my cousins." Mirajane replied.  
"Wow! You did a lot of things." Levy said.

Then there was a short moment of silence until Levy spoke up.  
"I can't believe were in high school already."  
"Yeah, I wonder how things are going to be." Erza ponders  
"Hopefully there will be some romance in our lives." Mirajane tells the girls.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! " All of the girls laugh together.

Time flies by when you are having fun, that the girls did not even notice that they have reached their classrooms. They all sat down and continued their conversation. The teacher entered and went in front of the classroom.

"Good morning class!" the teacher cheerfully greeted.  
"Good morning Ma'am!" the students returned the greeting with a smile.  
"Since today is your first day, I would like to ask you all to introduce yourselves here in front." The teacher requested.

As the introductions began, the student gave small details about themselves. One by one all the students went in front and introduced themselves. The teacher then paired the classes and gave them a small activity. The activity was to talk to one another and try to friends. Levy was paired with Laxus; Mirajane was paired up with Natsu; Erza was paired with Laki, while Lucy was paired with Gray. The teacher told them to begin and the class was filled with different conversations. As usual Lucy started the conversation.

"So, Gray what school did you come from?"  
"I came from Fairy Tail Elementary." he replied in a calm manner.  
"Really? I came from Fairy Tail Elementary as well? How come I never met you before?" she eagerly asked him.  
"Maybe we never were in the same class before." he answered.  
"Oh you're right, I don't remember being classmates with you." she said recalling all of her year in Fairy Tail Elementary.  
"Same here." Gray said.  
"Well at least we can finally get to know each other right." she cheerfully.  
"Maybe?" he said as if he was not interested.  
"What's that suppose to mean? You don't want to be friends?" she asked a little bit upset with his answer.  
"Eh! No that's not what I meant. It's just that you seem to be really close to your friends there that you might not be able to have time for me." he replied shyly.  
"Hmm, well then I guess that I can make time for a new friend." she politely said.  
"You would really do that for someone you just met?" he asked due to curiosity.  
"Of course I would since you are going to be one of my new friends." she replied with a smile.  
"Well okay then, Lucy." he happily answered.  
"Great!" Lucy cheered, gaining a few confused glances.

After the activity their adviser gave them their seating arrangements. By luck Lucy and Gray were seated next to each other.

"Wow! It seems like we really are going to be friends huh Gray?" she stated with joy.  
"Yeah I guess so." he replied as calmly as ever.

As the bell rang their adviser said her good-bye and left the classroom, allowing the next teacher to come in. The class was filled with noise once she left.

"So Gray, I want to know more about you so spill all the details."Lucy demanded.  
"Pushy much, well um, I'm the quiet kinda sporty type. I like cold things and music. People say I'm smart."Gray told Lucy.  
"Wow, you are like so perfect to be one of my friends!" she said happily.  
"Okay, I'm done with myself, now it's your turn." he said.  
"Fine, I'm super energetic type, I love books, and like you people call me smart and I like music too." she said with ease.  
"You seem like you qualify as my type of girl Lucy." he said with a smug look on his face.  
"I think you forgot something about yourself Gray." Lucy said acting a bit disappointed  
"And what is that?" Gray looked at Lucy slightly confounded.  
"That you are cocky." she said with a grin.  
"And you forgot something about yourself." Gray told her.  
"Really now?" she said catching on with what he was trying to do.  
"Yeah you're annoying." he suddenly said to surprise her.  
"Hey!" she said cheerfully and annoyed.  
"Ha ha ha! Just joking." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"*sniffle* *sniffle*" Lucy placed her hands on her face to cover it from him.  
"Lucy wait I'm sorry!" he said as he felt a bit guilty for his actions.  
" Ha just kidding ha ha ha." she exclaimed in a proud voice.  
"Humph I take back what I said." feeling like an idiot since he fell for an old trick.  
"I'm sorry Gray." she said after calming down from her laughter.  
"Yeah whatever." He then turns and looks the other direction.

She was about to apologize but their next teacher came in. She waited for her teacher to leave but yet it took her so long. It turns out that this class will be a bit longer than the others. Finally the time came for the teacher to leave.

Lucy got of her seat and sat right in front of Gray's. The latter surprised at his seat mate's action looks at her in confusion. He then sees that she is acting like a little puppy asking for his forgiveness. He grabs both of her cheeks and yanks them as hard as he could.

"Ah weawy sowy Gway." she apologized once again as Gray pulls on her cheeks.  
"And I told you that I forgive you." he stated as he continued to pinch her cheeks.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh." was all she could say until he let go.

She went back to her seat, rubbing her cheeks while she sat down. Gray placed his hand on her's and took her hand of. He saw how red they were from his pinching and started to caress her cheeks. Lucy sat there astound by his actions. She was a bit embarrassed due to his touch. He took of his hand and apologized for what he did. Lucy just smiled back showing him that it was fine. They both turned their heads after hearing whistles from behind. They see Laxus and Loke smiling. Gray, finally getting the point, yells at their classmates. Lucy stays their dumbfounded, with cheeks still spotting a red look on them.

The rest of the morning was basically teachers entering, doing the basic "first day" routine, and then exit their classroom. The bell rings telling the students that it was time for them to take a break. The students went out of their classrooms and have their snacks. Lucy stayed behind and ate her food there. Her friends walk up to her to chat. As the conversation goes on Levy asks a question.

"So what were you and Gray doing a while back when the teacher wasn't here, Lucy?"  
"Nothing why do you ask?" Lucy said a bit confused.  
"Oh come on Lucy, I saw what you guys were doing." Levy said that gained more interest from their other friends.  
"What did you see?" Lucy asked Levy still confused.  
"Gray rubbing your cheeks while you two stare at each other!" Lucky for Lucy they were the only one in the classroom. Erza and Mirajane scream with joy.  
"I guess Lucy will be the first one to have a romantic relationship." Mirajane said while Erza nodded in agreement.  
"Huh no, Gray was pinching my cheeks while I was apologizing to him cause I made him a bit angry. When he let go I started rubbing my cheeks. He looked a bit worried when he took my hands of my cheeks. I guess he felt guilty for doing it since my cheeks were super red from his pinching so he started rubbing it for me." Lucy explained to the girls.  
"But you have to admit he is very good looking." Mirajane said.  
"Yeah I guess you're right, and he's really nice too." Lucy added.  
"Do I hear a crush being developed?" Erza asked sarcastically.  
"I think I do Erza." Levy agreed.  
"Hey come on guys it's just the first day. I can't have a crush on someone already." Lucy defended herself.  
"Oh come on Lucy, I have one. Oops" Levy accidentally said.  
"Oh my gosh, Levy has a crush already!" Mirajane said with sparkles in her eyes.  
"Who is it Levy?!" Lucy asked eagerly.  
"Yes Levy who is this guy?" Erza asked slightly curios as to who is her new crush.  
"Eh, well, um... it's a Gajeel." The last part only to be heard as a whisper.  
"What!" All three girls exclaimed.  
"Why him?" Erza asked still shocked with the sudden news.  
"I don't really know." Levy started fidgeting in her seat.  
"Well, it just seems odd that you like a scary, mean-looking guy, but as long as you're happy then I guess we can learn to accept it." Mirajane pointed out.

As this was going on, Gray and his friends go to the open area to relax and catch up with each other. As usual they asked how each other's summer was. Their conversation went on and on until they came to the point where Loke and Laxus asked about recent events.

"So Gary, what's with you and Lucy? It's your first time to be her classmate and you're all sweet with her." Loke questioned.  
"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Oh that. It's nothing. I pinched her cheeks too much and she got hurt. I felt guilty so I tried to make it feel better by rubbing her cheeks." Gray explained.  
"Really now from our point of view, it looks like you were getting really close to her." Laxus said sarcastically.  
"She wanted to be friends since we went to the same elementary but never knew each other existed." Gray said.  
"Wait you never heard of Lucy before?" Loke asked.  
"Yeah, why so shocked?" Gray said a bit confused.  
"Dude she was like popular with Erza and the others." Laxus pointed out.  
"She's super kind, energetic and hardworking." Natsu stated.  
"And not forgetting the fact that she is very attractive." Loke pointed out with a smile planted on his face.  
"You guys are making me feel so stupid and outdated." Gray told them.  
"Well you never heard of Lucy, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE HEARD OF LUCY! She's such a great friend." Natsu shouted right in Gray's face.  
"SO WHAT IF I HAVEN'T HEARD OF LUCY BEFORE, FLAME-BRAIN, I AM GOING TO BE HER FRIEND THIS YEAR ANYWAYS, SHE SAID SO!" Gray fought back.  
"Wait Gray, what do you mean by 'she said so'?" Laxus interrupted.  
"What, oh yeah, when we had to talk to someone for the first subject activity, she was my partner. After talking to her she said she wanted to be my friend since we never heard of each other in elementary." Gray said bluntly.  
"You know Gray; usually you are this cold stoic guy whenever you first meet someone." Loke pointed out.  
"Huh?" Gray uttered looking confused.  
"Yeah, you're right. Popsicle freak here is really like that Loke."Natsu said agreeing to Loke's last statement, and smirking at Gray, seeing his reaction after what Loke stated, feeling a but smarter than him.  
"So what are you trying to point out then?" Laxus said, joining the new conversation.  
"That our dear friend here is acting odd in the presence of his new 'friend', Lucy, acting like all nice and close around her." Loke stated, making sure to add air quotes when he said friend.  
"Okay, what's up with the air quotes around friend?" Gray added noticing Loke's gesture.  
"I think he means that she isn't just your new friend Gray, but actually your love interest." Laxus explained.  
"What, you guys think that I have a crush on Lucy. Come on guys, I'm not like Loke, falling in love with every girl he sees." Gray protested.  
"Yes that is exactly what we think, and I don't fall in love with every girl I see, only with hot ones." Loke told them, making both Laxus and Gray face palm themselves.  
"WAIT I DONT GET WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!" Natsu shouted, making all his friends question how they became friends with him.  
The bell rang cutting of the both of the conversations. Students line up and go back to their designated classrooms. Gray sat at his seat with his other friends following him, specifically Loke and Laxus. As Lucy was about to seat herself down on her seat she noticed someone sitting on her chair.

"Um, excuse me but do you mind going back to your seat." she politely.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Loke said.  
"No its okay, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with Gray." she said a tad guilty.  
"I don't really mind, since I'm in the presence of such a beautiful girl." Finally looking at her. "Well I think you have to back to your seat before the teacher comes." Warning Loke.  
"Yeah you're right, bye then. See you later Gray." Waving his hand as he greeted them a farewell.  
"You do know that he's flirting with you." Gray spoke when she sat down.  
"Uh-huh. Oh yeah how do you know him?" she questioned him.  
"Well he went to Fairy Tail Elementary with us. Usually there's a pattern, he's my classmate then next year he isn't." he answered.  
"Oh that's interesting." was the only thing she could say.

The teacher came in and gave the students a task to do. Each student is to make a creative way to introduce their partner to the class. Lucy was paired up with up Natsu; Erza with Laxus; Mirajane with Gajeel; and Gray with Levy. Loke was paired up with someone new to them.

Erza and Laxus performed a short scene, Mirajane and Gajeel acted as each other, Gray and Levy a catchy tune, Loke and his partner described each other as if they first met, while Natsu and Lucy made a simple cheer.

After the class the students went back to the usual thing they do, talk. Gray this time was the one to speak up.

"So how was working with the idiot?"  
"Do you guys have a problem with each other?"  
"You answer my question first and I'll answer yours."  
"Demanding much, well he was fine kinda annoying though. Now you answer mine."  
"Demanding much," he said mocking Lucy earning him a light punch on his arm. "Well we just naturally don't like each other, but are still friends."  
"You're really confusing me right now."  
"Yeah it confuses me too."

The rest of the day was just the same thing until the end of the day. Dismissal came and the students pack their bags and rush out the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Erza said seeing the time on her watch.  
"Yeah I guess so." Mirajane agreed.  
"Okay bye guys!" Levy said as she exited the school gates.  
"We'll be going home now, bye Lucy." Erza started to walk out the gate accompanied by Mirajane.  
"Bye guys, take care." Lucy waved her friends good-bye.

Lucy left the other direction. As she walks she could see Gray up ahead and starts to run. She caught up to Gray as quietly as possible trying to surprise him. She covered his eyes, stopping him in his tracks. He grabs her hands and trying to guess who it is. He gives up after minutes of being blinded. Lucy moves in front of him to answer as to who covered his eyes.

They begin to walk side by side after finding out that they live in the same neighbourhood. As they walk they can hear people saying that they look good together, making more distance between them. When they reached their houses they say good bye and enter their homes.

All the teenagers rested and talked about their first day of school to their parents. After dinner the students prepared for the second day of school. Some of them went online to checking all the recent activity on the different social networks, while others updated they accounts.

Lucy logs in to her account and searches for her new classmates checking whether or not they have their own account. After send all of her request she updates her status, talking about how her first day of high school was:" First Day of High School, GREAT! Saw my old classmates and some new faces. Gonna make me some new friends. HIGH SCHOOL LIFE BEGINS!"

All The students then log out and fall asleep, each excited for tomorrow. With that the first day of school ends, while their school high school life kicks off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After School Activities

A week has passed ever since our beloved students began their high school life, and it's the day before the weekend. Lately the students have gotten closer and made their own group of friends. As usual girls are together while the boys standing by each other's sides but, due to the new friendship of Gray and Lucy, boys and girls are combined into one group.

This week the students were handed out a letter telling them about school clubs they can join. As their adviser passes out the said letter the students who have received their copies earlier begin to read it. On the top of the letter there is a short message informing students on some things.

The school bell rang signalling the teachers to take their leave. Once the teacher left the class started to create chaos. Trying to ignore all the distractions from their classmates, Gray and Lucy discussed on what club to join.

"All these clubs suck, why can't we just make our own?" Gray said, a bit disappointed with the choices.  
"Well you can always decide on not joining one. Anyways it isn't necessary." Lucy pointed out.  
"Yeah you're right, but it would have been cool to join one."  
"Oh yeah huh, so what will we do now?" Lucy asked.

After a while of not coming up with any ides, a certain classmate of theirs pops out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, what's up with the serious faces?" Loke questioned while looking really close at Gray's face.  
"Ah dude what the heck, what happen to personal space!" Gray yelled, shocked with the proximity of their faces.  
"Hahahahahaha, sorry man, but seriously what's wrong?" Loke stated, getting back to the topic.  
"Oh nothing, it's just that Gray and I can't seem to think of any idea on what to do after school since all the clubs are so boring." Lucy finally spoke.  
"Yeah men like seriously, what kind of clubs are these? Drama, Arts, Cooking, and what the heck a Math Club?" Gray told Loke.  
"Yup they all sucked that's why I came here."  
"Huh?" Lucy and Gray said in unison.  
"The gang is planning on making a club outside school-" Loke was then cut off with Lucy's outburst.  
"Really Loke! Oh please can I join?! Please! Please! Please!"  
"Yes you can Lucy, if you let me finish I was going to ask you guys to join the club."Loke told Lucy.  
"Heh really sorry, but yeah I would so love to join."  
"So how about it Gray wanna be a member of our club?" Gray ponders for a moment.  
"Dude sure I will, as if I would ever pass up the offer." Gray stated.  
"Cool man, well at lunch we will have a meeting see you there Gray. Bye my sweet Lucy." He winks and Lucy then returns to his seat.  
"Hey stop hitting on Lucy; she isn't one of your fan girls!" Gray shouted after seeing Loke's gesture.  
"Gray come on you know that he does that just for fun." Lucy said trying to calm down Gray.  
"Sorry I guess you're right."  
"Gosh you're acting like you're my boyfriend." Lucy stated while acting to be touched by his actions.  
"What the heck Lucy, I'm your friend not anything more. Seriously why would I love you?" Gray shocked with the sudden statement.  
"Wow that hurt Gray. I know that you did that because you're my friend. You act like a big brother to me. You know I was kidding around. But I guess we can only stay as friends, not best friends or anything else. By the way you can love your friends too you know." Lucy looked away as she saw their next teacher came in.

Gray thought of what he just said and tried to think of several ways to fix it. When the time finally came Lucy disappeared and appeared once the break was over. Gray constantly tried making a conversation with her yet she just ignores him. He finally got the chance when the bell rang for lunch. He instantly grabbed her and pulled her to a place where they will not be bothered.

"Lucy please hear me out. I know that you wanted to be friends and stuff with me and I completely accept that." Gray said in a pleading tone.  
"... and so what." She replied bluntly.  
"I'm sorry for being a bad friend and for hurting your feeling. I guess since I'm a guy I don't really think about what I say until it comes out of me. But I do love you as a friend and maybe a best friend too." He looked at her making sure she sees that he really does mean it.  
"No Gray." She said.  
"What?" Gray look at her with a confused face.  
"Gray it my fault. I was the one trying to joke around but then I was the one who ended up like this. I'm sorry Gray and I love you as a friend and a best friend as well"  
"I guess both of us are at fault here."  
"But I think that I was the one who caused this so I should be the one who is sorry."  
"Lucy its fine, there's nothing to be sorry about since I hurt your feelings"  
"Gosh were so stupid for acting like this."  
"Hahaha I guess you're right." Suddenly Lucy hugs Gray. The both of them realize that they have a small crush on each other and hug each other bit tighter enjoying each others company.  
"Thanks for being my friend."  
"Thanks for being my friend."  
"Well I guess we should meet the others now since we have that meeting." Lucy releases the hug making Gray frown a bit.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." The frown Gray had then is replaced with face that remembered something.  
"Then let's go slowpoke." Lucy started running leaving Gray behind.  
"Hey wait up!" Gray said as he tried to catch up with her.

They finally get to the meeting area. Everyone started to talk about the club and how they should have a certain ritual and an initiation for it. At first it seemed like a fraternity, that's what the girls said, but then the boys made sure that it wasn't going to be anything like that. Later on they came up with a name "The Hidden Fairy Tail". They decided that the first thing to do was to find a place where they can hold the club meetings and such. They pondered for some time until Natsu suggested that they go to the forest and build a small club house there. Sure they all thought it was childish, after all they are high school students, but then again it wasn't that bad at all. Erza told them how she knows someone who can help with the supplies without any worries. Laxus said that they should go out and find a location of their new secret base tomorrow.

After all that has happened they went back home to prepare for the activity that await them the next day.

Saturday came too early for one of our students. Lucy realized that she had woken up late and began to rush all the things she does for her morning routine. She begins to upset at how her alarm clock batteries dies at the moment when she needed to wake up then realize that she is wasting her time. While rushing she receives several texts on her where about from her friends. Seeing that her friends are beginning to worry she tries her best to make things even faster. Finally done with her morning routine she makes a dash for the door, when suddenly her mom stops her to give her some snacks and a piece bread for her breakfast. Lucy gratefully accepts the food and gives her mother a quick hug right before she leaves. As she exits their front door she feels a vibration and hears a ringing sound from her pocket. She responded by taking out her phone and sees that it is an unknown person calling and answers it as she runs to their meeting place.

"Um hello."She greeted.  
"'Um hello?' what do you mean by that?! Where are you?" Her friend asked angrily.  
"Sorry I woke up since my alarm clock ran out of energy."  
"Whatever just get here already you're the only one we're waiting for."  
"Wait who is this first and how did you get my number?"  
"It's Laxus! The rest of these guys were too busy texting you that they ran out of load. So I had to call you instead. Now hurry up!"  
"Gosh! I don't have to hurry up since I'm here already!"

Confusion hit Laxus as he checked his surroundings. He did not see anyone with the same colored hair until he finally turned to see a fellow blond smirking right at him. He completely ignores her and starts their search for the perfect spot for the club house. They found several potential spots but none of them could match up to one are they saw. It was right by a lake where they could swim. There was a big tree perfect for making a tree house. The tree had a small cave like feature where they could make a second part for their club house.

"Okay everyone. This place is perfect for the club." Erza spoke.  
"Yeah! It's so awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Cool. So now all we have to do is start building." Loke said.  
"No need to worry about that. My dad knows this guy who can do that stuff for us during school hours. All we have to do is tell them what we want and they'll do it." Laxus said with a bored tone.  
"Wow that nice of your dad!" Levy said happily after hearing the news.  
"Now guys what do you want in this club house of ours?" Lucy asked.  
"I want this big slide going around the tree!" Natsu shouted.  
"That's kinda childish Natsu, but still it would be cool to have one." Mirajane agreed.

After everyone gave their ideas, they came up with their new club house. They realized that its late and the sun was setting, so they decide to go home. Lucy and Gray walked home together laughing at some of the events that happen recently.

"Remember when that idiot, Natsu, fell down that hill, and came back with a stick at the back of his pants. Hahaha!"  
"Gray, that's was mean when you laughed at him falling down, but it was funny when Natsu looked like he had a big, pointy butt!"  
"I know right!"  
"Oh remember when Loke saw that girl."  
"Yeah and when he went after her..."  
"He ran into a tree!" They said in unison.  
"Gosh today was a lot of fun right."  
"Yeah since we were together."

Lucy remained silent after that statement since she tried to analyze what Gray said. Lucy's mind was too focused on the what Gray said that she walked right into a pole. She fell on the pavement and just moaned in pain.

"Hey! Lucy, are you okay?"  
"Um, I think I am."  
"Do you think you can get up?"  
"Yeah I think."  
"Here let me help you." Gray said offering her a hand.  
"Thanks" Lucy replied as she grabbed his hand. She then fells a sudden feeling making her fall again, but then is caught by Gray.  
"Lucy!"  
"I'm okay, I just got dizzy all of a sudden."  
"Hey, you have a bump on your head maybe you should sit first."  
"It's getting dark and we should be going home already." She stood but then fell again but on Gray. Gray stumbles back was able to keep his balance.  
"Lucy sit first." Gray brought her to a nearby bench and checks her. He found out that she has a bump on her forehead and a small one at the back of her head.  
"Lucy you have two bumps you have to rest first."  
"But Gray I have to go home or else my mom will get worried."  
"Well then.." Gray pulls Lucy up and places her on his back.  
".. I guess I have to carry you home." He then starts walking in the direction of her house.  
"Gray I can walk on my own."  
"Lucy, I think you bumped your head really hard that you can't remember you falling down each time you got up."  
"Gray I..."  
"No Lucy, you can't walk okay, just let me bring you home."  
"Gra-"  
"Lucy I will not allow you to walk."  
"I was going to say thank you Gray."  
"Oh. Well. Um. It was nothing." Gray then feels her arms wrap around his neck and her head rest on his shoulders.  
"No Gray it isn't, it shows me that you really are a good friend to me and a good person as well."  
"Thanks Lucy." Gray couldn't feel happier than he was at the moment. For some reason after hurting her, he found an urge to make sure that his relationship with Lucy doesn't get ruined, so hearing her words brought a smile to his face.

The two soon found themselves in front of Lucy's home. Gray gently placed Lucy back on the ground and held her just to make sure she doesn't fall. Luckily she was able to rest and never fell.

"Hey Gray why don't you come in for a while, maybe just to warm up or something?"  
"I'm not sure, maybe your parents might not allow it."  
"Oh yeah I guess you're right." Lucy said after she realized it might be weird if she brought a guy home.  
"So um I guess.." Before Gray could finish the door opened to show that Lucy mom was behind the door.

"Lucy, oh honey are you alright?" she asked as she hugged her.  
"I'm fine mom really."  
"Ahem" Gray reminded Lucy about her bumping her head.  
"Actually I kind of walked into a pole on the way home."  
"What Lucy you have to be more careful."  
"It's okay mom Gray here helped me." She gestured a hand to Gray who gave a small smile.  
"Oh thank you so much dear, thank you thank you."She thanked him as she Gray's hand.  
"It was really nothing Ma'am."  
"Oh please call me Aunt Layla."  
"Sure Aunt Layla. Well I'll be going home now."  
"But Gray dear it's really late and it's dangerous at this time. Stay here for tonight."  
"No Aunt Layla. I don't think I could."  
"Yeah mama, maybe his parents will get worried just like you did."Lucy said.  
"Non-sense I could contact his parents and tell them that I was the one who offered and couldn't take no for an answer."  
"Well then um if you really don't mind then I have to say yes, Aunt Layla."  
"Wonderful now come in you two, it's starting to get really cold out here."

They entered the Heartfillia's residence and settled down. Layla went to the kitchen to check on the dishes she was cooking. Lucy gave a tour around the house to help their guest get familiar with the house. Layla requested her daughter to bring Gray to the extra room that they had, as well as to get him some clothes to sleep in. After Lucy brought him to his room, she left him to get the clothes her mother requested after she changed into her house clothes. After some time, Gray heard knocking o the door and opened it to revile Lucy standing there with some clothes her.

"Here you go Gray."  
"Oh thanks Lucy." Gray said as he took the clothes and he saw Lucy about to walk away.  
"Hey come in, I'll be out of the bathroom in a few minutes anyways."  
"Okay then."

Gray walked into the bathroom and began to change as Lucy sat on the bed. Gray began to take off his jacket, shirt and pants. Gray noticed that the clothes given to him was nice and wondered who owned them.

"Hey Lucy."  
"Hmm. What is it Gray?"  
"Um I was wondering who owns these clothes?"  
"I do."  
"These are yours?"Gray asked a little bit confused.  
"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence which became uncomfortable for both of the teenagers. While Gray begins to imagine Lucy in these clothes, heat rises to his face as he thinks of them wearing the same clothing. Lucy in the meantime begins to worry if Gray is doing fine inside the bathroom. She begins to knock on the bathroom door, and then hears Gray stumbling because of the sudden shock from hearing Lucy's knocking.

"Um Gray are you okay in there?"  
"Ha, yeah I was just questioning myself."  
"About what?"  
"If I'm wearing girls clothes?"Gray mumbled, but was still heard by Lucy.  
"Hahaha, of course you're not. Those are unisex clothes silly!"  
"But aren't these big for you?"  
"I like wearing loose clothing when I'm at home so I always get clothes in a bigger size."  
"So you wore these before?" He said as perverted thoughts came in to his mind. Lucy blushed from the question; she couldn't speak since she tried to understand what he was asking. She remembered that he is a boy so she tried to think green and it finally hit her, making her redder than she was.  
"No! They're new so I haven't" Lucy exclaimed a bit embarrassed  
"Oh okay then." He said with a blush due to embarrassment.

Gray finally came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Lucy kept looking away still a bit red from what happened. Gray seemed to know the reason to Lucy's actions so he made her look at him by calling her name. Lucy got stiff and still didn't look at him. Gray got a bit annoyed by this so he decided to tickle her to get her attention.

"Gray, Gray please stop hahaha, please stop tickling me."  
"Will you look at me and stop making things awkward."  
"Yes, Yes, just please stop hahaha."  
"Okay then."  
"Hu, hu hu."  
"Well then, Lucy...Uh Lucy what are you doing?" Gray asked with a shaky voice as he sees Lucy getting closer to him with an evil look plastered on her face."  
"Well Gray, it's something called, REVENGE!" She shouted as she tackled Gray and begins to tickle him.  
"Lucy no, don't I can't handle being tickled." He said as he tries to squirm out from being under Lucy.  
"Never unless, you surrender."  
"Yeah I surrender, Lucy I surrender!"  
"Okay." She said as she sat down properly as if nothing happened. But little did she know that Gray was secretly getting a pillow to begin a pillow fight.  
"Take this!"  
"Huh..hmp" That was the only sound that she could make before the pillow met her face.  
"Hahaha, feel the wrath of the great Gray and his mighty pillow."  
"Hey that's no fair and mighty pillow does not sound that threatening." Lucy grabs the other pillow and hits Gray right in his stomach.  
"Agh, hey that was a cheap shot."  
"So is this." She hits Gray on the head, and leaves him slightly dazed as she makes a run out the door.  
"Hey get back here Lucy!"

They run through the house dodging everything that was blocking them. Gray finally reaches Lucy and spins her around as catches her in a hug. Lucy squeals a bit, then laughs, and finally admits Gray is the victor. Layla then tells them that its dinner time and that they should wash their hands. After a simple hygienic routine, they take their seats and begin to eat. Later on Gray offers to help clean up together with Lucy and Layla.

"Wow Aunt Layla everything that you served was delicious. Maybe you should consider starting your own restaurant."  
"Oh dear you flatter me, but maybe you do have a point, starting a restaurant could give me something to do other than staying here at home."  
"Well at least you know that there will be three people who are going to support you."  
"Yes mama! Papa, Gray and I will be supporting you all the way."  
"In that case then I will make the restaurant."  
"Really mama, that's great. I can't wait mama."  
"How about you guys get ready for bed while I finish up these last few plates hm."  
"Auntie we can't possibly do that."  
"No no go ahead."  
"If you insist then."

The two went to Gray's room and talked for some time. By the time reached 10 pm Lucy decided to go bed.

"I'll be going to bed now Gray." Lucy said while she walks to the door.  
"Oh okay then Lucy. Have a goodnights rest." Gray follows her to the door way.  
"You too Gray."  
"Thanks. Goodnight."  
"Gray."  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you, for helping me, for encouraging my mom to start a restaurant, and for being a great friend. Thank you Gray."  
"Your Welcome Lucy."  
"Well um goodnight Gray." She tip toes to reach him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. She runs to her room with a blush on her face not knowing that she left Gray in the same state.

Gray then closes the door and lies down on his bed with a big sigh. Lucy opens her door, closes it and jumps into her bed. She rolls over and gives a big sigh as well. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling they both sleep with the same thought in mind. The thought of their small crush actually becoming something more than that. That the small crush the have on each other is love and that they do not want to ruin the relationship they have, and to make sure that it doesn't change while they have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confessions and Secrets

Confusion was plastered all over Gray's face as he wakes up to a different surrounding compared to what he usually wakes up to. After pondering on the previous events for a while, he then recalls Lucy and her mother inviting him to stay over. Slowly a red spot begins to appear as he remembers a certain portion of last night while bringing up a hand onto his cheek. Quickly clearing his mind of that thought, he glances at the clock and makes his way to the comfort room for a short bathroom break.

On the end of the hall Lucy wakes up with a smile on her face due to getting a goodnights rest just as a certain boy said. An image of Gray came in, and she smiles a bigger one. She erases the image and prepares herself for the day. Lucy then makes her way to the kitchen and greets her mother a pleasant morning. Her mother later on requests Lucy to bring Gray a small pile of clothes with a toothbrush that she has set for him and to tell him to come down right after he finishes. With the clothes in hand Lucy goes to Gray's room and knocks before turning the door knob. She enters with a good morning only to be replied with another. She informs him what her mother says and places the clothes on the end of the bed.

"My mom told me to bring these up for you."  
"Oh please thank you mom for me."  
"No problem."  
"So what's for breakfast?"  
"You have to go down to find out."  
"Fine right after I'm done getting ready okay."  
"Okay, see you down stairs. By the way those clothes are yours now."  
"Really, you sure Lucy?"  
"Of course Gray, and just throw the toothbrush when you're finished using it."  
"Thanks Lucy."  
"Like I said a while back, it no problem, especially for the thing last night."  
"Uh, last night?" The spot on Gray's cheek began to tingle.  
"Yeah you help me get home and carried me on your back when I hit my head on that pole."  
"Oh that! Yeah, that was nothing."  
"Kay well see you later."

Lucy walks out the room and back to the kitchen to help set the table. She continues to help Layla with breakfast and the table. Later on they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Luckily then finished before he arrived.

"Oh! Good Morning Gray." Layla greets him with a smile.  
"Good Morning Aunt Layla."  
"Hey, Gray breakfast is ready. Let's eat!" Lucy said.  
"Okay."

Everyone took their seats and ate the food served. Breakfast went on peacefully. Clearing the table and washing the dishes was done in a short time so the two friends go to Lucy's room and watched some television. The shows televised were just reruns since the new episodes are aired in the evening. Gray came up with this idea of going out with their friends on that day. Lucy then contacts everyone on the plan and if they were allowed to come to the front gates of the school. Lucy tells her mother of their outing and goes to school.

During their walk Gray tries to analyze his feeling towards his companion. He is sure that she is just an average girl, yet why does he have this sensation each time she comes into view. A memory of his friends telling him how his attitude with Lucy differs from his attitude towards others plays in his mind. Yet he denies all thoughts of him falling in love with his friend, even though it contradicts with what he said the night before. Not knowing Lucy happened to be thinking of a similar thing, coming up with the same conclusion. Lucy came up with the idea that she only kissed him because of the event last night. Without even knowing they arrived at the school gates to see some of their friends there. Lucy runs to some of the girls while Gray casually approaches his male friends.

"Hi Erza! Hello Mira! Good Morning Levy!"  
"Good Morning Lucy!"  
"Yes, Good Morning Lucy."  
"Hi Lu-chan!"  
"Well what do you guys have planned for today that you have invited us to?" Mira asked kindly.  
"Yes Lucy what do you and Gray have planned for this day?" Erza questioned.  
"To be honest we do not have anything. We were just supposed to do anything that we want for today."  
"That would be kind of hard to deal with considering everyone's opinion." Erza told Lucy making her slightly upset.  
"But then again there will be an element of surprise to it Erza-chan."  
"I agree, that would be exciting if that happens."  
"Fine but we have to come to an agreement quickly if that's the case."

"Hey Gray! Where did you go last night."  
"Huh?"  
"Well I told you that I was going to chat with you last night but you never went online."  
"Oh sorry man. I was at Lucy's place last night."  
"What!? You stayed at my beloved Lucy's home and didn't tell me."  
"Hey I never planned to stay the night!"  
"So why were you there then?"  
"Well um, Lucy kinda bumped her head on a pole when we were going home."  
"And what, she could just walk home after that."  
"She bumped on the pole really hard so she fell and landed on her head again. She tried to get up like three times but then fell in the end."  
"Let me guess you waited 'til she could do it by herself and when you got there it was late and they let you stay over."  
"Close. I carried her on my back and brought her home."  
"What! Icicle head becoming a softy hahaha!"  
"Shut it hot head."  
"Make me cold hearted idiot."  
"You called me a softy now a cold hearted make up your mind doofus."  
"You're both okay!"  
"Whatever, at least I can make sense."  
"What did you say?!"  
"Nothing, deaf" Gray mumbles the last part.

"Lucy what happened to your head?"  
"I walked into a pole."  
"Lucy you have to be more careful." Erza said while Mirajane went and check Lucy.  
"Oh dear she has a bump on the other side of her head."  
"Yeah I fell down onto the pavement when I hit my head."  
"Gosh Lucy, with that you wouldn't be able to walk properly for at least 30 minutes."  
"Really Mira? Then if that's the case how did you go home Lucy?"  
"Gray." She said it quietly with a blush appearing on her face.  
"Gray?"  
"He carried me home on his back."  
"Aaaaaaaaaah, Oh My Gosh!" Levy screams gaining the attention of the boys. Lucy waves at them telling them it noting, hoping they didn't notice the blush on her face.  
"Levy, it's really nothing."Lucy tried to explain.  
"Really now, then what's with that blush huh?" Mirajane pointed out.  
"Fine! But you guys swear not too say a word that I will say in the next minute?" Lucy asked to make sure.  
"We swear!" They said in unison at the same time raising their right hand.  
"Okay, Gray stayed over at my house last night and I sort of... kissed him on the cheek. And I think I have a crush on him." After the pause she quickly muttered the rest.  
"Aaa-" Levy once again scream but was stopped when Erza used her hands to cover Levy's mouth.  
"Lucy, that's so sweet." Mirajane told Lucy with a smile.  
"Well that's not all guys."  
"There's more?" Erza asked with q questioning look.  
"While I was going here I was thinking as to why I did it."  
"Well, why did you do it then?"  
"To be honest, after I thought about it. I think I don't like Gray. That I did it because of what he did for me and stuff. It's something like a 'Thank you' not much of an 'I love you' kind of kiss I suppose."  
"I guess that could be, some people have that happen to them too."  
"Aaw but it would have been nice though if you did."

After having a chat with their friends they decided to go since they have received messages from the others that they cannot make it. They walked to a brand new amusement park that had recently opened. Once they found a map of the park, they chose the order of what they shall be riding. Before they rode anything they went to the food area, where different stalls and the food court are located. It was already noon so each of them went to different places and got food for the group.

"I think it would be best if we go in pair, specifically girl and boy pairs." Jellal said.  
"Why do we need to do that?" Natsu said impatiently as he was hungry.  
"There might me men who might try to kidnap the girls, as well as vice versa." Loke explained.  
"Right, so who's going with whom if that's the case?" Gray asked.  
"That really doesn't matter to us since we are all friends. Right girls?" Mirajane looked at the girls and back at the boys when she received smiles and nods from the female side of the group.  
"Though it would be best if Natsu and I go together, if you guys get it." Erza demanded.  
"Yeah she's right." Everyone but Natsu agreed.  
"Hey what do you mean by that?"  
"Nothing Natsu, nothing." Lucy said smiling.  
"But-" Natsu was stopped when Loke placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and when he received a glare from Mirajane.  
"Okay then, I'll be getting burgers who would like to join me?" Jellal asked the girls.  
"I would like to accompany you." Lucy raised her hand.  
"Kay. I'll get the drinks. Levy, Mirajane, which one of you two would like to come with me." Gray looked at them.  
"Um would you want to go Mira-chan." Levy asked.  
"If you want to go then I don't mind being with Loke."  
"Thanks Mira-chan!"  
"So I guessed, Gray and Levy shall be getting the drinks while Miss Mirajane and I shall be looking for a place for us to eat at." Loke noted.  
"Me and Erza we'll get us some awesome desert!" Natsu shouted earning him a stern look from none other than Erza.  
"Okay! Mirajane and Loke text us once you find a place to eat and please tell us where." Lucy asked politely.  
"No problem my princess."  
"Let get the food now people!" Natsu whined.  
"Fine, since someone's really hungry." Levy said.  
"See you guys later!" Lucy said as she and Jellal walk to a burger stall.

The teenagers walk towards their chosen location. Mirajane and Loke found a picnic area and reserved a spot under a tree. They texted the rest of the gang and talked to each other while they waited for them. Levy and Gray decided to get frozen drinks to help cool down as it was beginning to get warmer. Coincidentally Natsu and Erza thought of the same thing and got ice-cream. Jellal and Lucy went to the burger stall and order eight burgers with four large fries. On their way to the picnic area, Lucy bought some candy and shared with Jellal who happily accepted her offer. She saved some of the candy just in case. They arrived and saw that everyone had just arrived as well.

"Yay! Everyone is here now, shall we all eat." Levy cheered.  
"May we pray first?" Jellal asked.  
"Okay um, Mirajane you be the one to pray." Gray calmly pointed at her.  
"Sure. Let us bow down our heads and pray. Thank you for the weather that you have given to us. Thank you for the health that you have bestowed to the people here today. We thank you for the people who have given the food that is presented on the table. Amen" Mirajane prayed.  
"Amen." Everyone said all together.

They began to eat, well most of them did except for Natsu who ate his food as fast as he could. Once the food was all gone and the table was cleaned up, they rested for a moment. They told stories and jokes while digesting their food. Once everyone was satisfied they went on the different attractions in the amusement park. They came to a decision where they shall ride the roller coaster after an hour, considering that they had just eaten lunch. With that they made their way to a water ride that soaks them to the bone.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to ride it!" Levy jumped happily as they waited in line.  
"Yeah. This way when my shirt gets wet, the ladies will go crazy seeing my shirt stick to my amazing body." Loke bragged as he flips his hair.  
"Eww who wants to see that!?" Natsu exclaimed being against the idea.  
"Yea Loke. Even if you're a flirt doesn't mean you have to be like that all the time." Lucy told him as she was slightly disgusted with the thought of him being in that state.  
"Oh princess, don't lie to us when we know you want to see my gorgeous body, as much as I want to see yours." Loke gets closer each word he utters, sneakily grabs Lucy by the waist and makes an attempt to kiss her.  
"I would never lie to them, that is so not true, and Loke stop it. Guys help me!" Lucy said as she looks at Loke with a face that has seen something gross.  
"Loke stop this shenanigan right now, or else you want be conscious to go on this ride." Erza commanded sternly as she yanks the teenage boy of Lucy. Leaving said boy frowning.  
"Okay. I guess someone was a little jealous." Loke whispers the last part. But it was pointless since he was given a glare that shut his mouth until they were in front of the line.  
"Hey guys, I just saw this sign that said from this point it will take twenty minutes." Jellal informed the others as he pointed to the sign.  
"Really, well it isn't that long right?" Mirajane asked politely.  
"Yeah we can wait for the ride." Gray answered.  
"My mouth feels weird does anyone have any candy with them?" Levy told them as she opened and closed her mouth.  
"Yeah mine too." Natsu nodded with Loke nodding along with him.  
"I wonder why our mouths are acting like this?" Erza pondered for a moment and spoke. "I think it might have to do something with the food we ate."  
"Well don't worry guys I still have some candy I bought a while back, when Jellal and I got the burgers." Lucy said as she searched her bag for the small pouch of candy.  
"Oh yes, I do recall that. May I kindly have one?" Jellal asked.  
"Of course, here you go everyone!" Lucy had her palm out and allowed everyone to take a piece, getting one for her after her friends did.  
"Hey, this is really good candy." Gray said as he sucked on it, savouring the flavour.  
"It's my favourite candy so bought it." Lucy told Gray.  
"I've never tried it before as well." Erza said.  
"Me too." Mirajane agreed.  
"I only tasted it when you offered some to me before." Jellal told Lucy, while the others nodded in agreement to the three's statement.  
"Wow, all of you guys really haven't tasted this before?" Lucy asked as she received nods, some accompanied with smile. "Then I'll give you guys some more if we go to my house. I have a lot at home."  
"Ahh, Lucy's so kind!" Natsu slung an arm around her as he gave the compliment.  
"Of course Natsu, this is Lucy we are talking about." Mirajane smiled sweetly.  
"Guys stop with all this mushy stuff, were already in front." Loke told, as he sees the ride operator signalling them to take their seats.

As they sat in the large life saver like tube and buckled their safety devices, they waited for the man to pull the trigger for the ride to start. Once the man did it, they gave an energetic yell as they drifted away from the starting platform. While drifting they kept on saying how this is going to be a great ride and many other compliments to it. Without any acknowledgements they enter a cave that it pitched black. The girls asked what was happening which ended in a scream as they dropped and landed in a gigantic splash. They all laughed at how the girls reacted, but was soon started with a new yell as they were sent into the rapid waters of the ride. The tube moved left to right as the waves push on side of the tube up and down, wetting the teenagers even more. The ride ended with them flowing down a calm stream, while laughing and yelling how it was awesome and more. Once they got off they were informed that photos of them on the ride were available at a nearby booth. They got the pictures and left for the next ride which was going to help them dry off.

They arrived at an attraction that shall spins at high speed while dipping on side to create different angles. Luckily for the group of friends there wasn't any line since the operator just came back from his lunch break. They ran and turn along the line and reached the front. The man secured their safety belts and started the ride. The water from their clothes where gone when he ride was finished. They went on many rides like bumper cars, that ship that sways on side to another, and one where they were dropped from a high state.

It came to the point where they were standing in front on of the haunted house. The sun was just about to begin to set so the Fairy Tail High students entered and went to the cart. They notice how the cart seemed like a roller coaster one but never bothered to ask. The ride began slowly, giving the very dim lights showing them grave yards and witches on display. The cart made a turn and the lights went out. Scream of shock were heard but then subsided quickly. They kept moving inside the dark tunnel without anything happening. They made one final turn and heard a creaky noise that seemed like an old door opening. They went through the door fast and stopped suddenly, a ghost moaning was echoing when a girl who appears to be a combination of the grudge and sadako, dropped from the ceiling and swoops down to attack them giving all of them a scare. The ride moves forward while making this pop out all of a sudden and other things that happen in a haunted house. By the time the friends thought that the ride was over, they were brought to a different door and dropped into a new ride. Then they realize it was a multi-attraction, a haunted house and a roller coaster. With the turns and loops, they forgot all about what just happened. The exited with pale faces that had smiles on them.

The sun was at the horizon so they made their way to the Ferris wheel. They took one whole gondola and shared what happened to them on the rides they chose. Laughter was heard, shouts of embarrassed people was present, but most importantly happiness was there too.

The group made their way to Lucy's house as she said that she shall give them the same kind of candy she offered in the afternoon. They greeted Layla with respect and waited for Lucy to return with the said treat. Layla made a little check up on what they did and came up with an idea. Lucy came back with the sweets wrapped in small bags for each of her friends. When they were about to leave Layla asked them to stay and listen to what's on her mind.

"How do you like the idea of having a sleep over here next weekend?" She asked the teenagers that surrounded her.  
"Mom, are you sure you're okay with that? Not that I'm against the idea." Lucy gave her mother a questioning look.  
"Well of course dear. So would you like to stay over next weekend?" Layla asked once more.  
"Well Auntie, if you do not mind then, I would love to come over again." Mirajane said.  
"As do I as well." Erza stated.  
"I would love to come over too Auntie, right guys?" Levy said, while the guys nodded.  
"Yes Auntie, we all would like to come over next weekend." Jellal told Layla.  
"Really guys?" Lucy asked happily.  
"Of course Lucy, you're our friend." Natsu smiled at her while saying that.  
"Indeed, I would love to spend more time with you Lucy." Loke said winking at her.  
"Yeah Lucy, you're fun to be around." Gray told her.  
"Then it is settled you are all going to sleep over here next Friday and Saturday night." Layla said.  
"Well I think we have to go Auntie it is getting late." Gray said.  
"Oh yes, well please inform your parents and tell me when your home safely, since I am a mother who is concerned about her daughter's friends." Layla told them.  
"Yes Auntie, we will definitely do that." Erza replied.  
"Thank you for the candy Lucy, see tomorrow." Natsu thanked Lucy.  
"Yeah see you tomorrow." Everyone else replied.  
"Bye guys see you tomorrow at school." Lucy bade good-bye, while closing the door.

All the students ate their dinner, got ready for school, freshened up and rested for the next day. Each of them excited for this coming up Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to put some twist on how the school works. I also decided that the entire teenager population in the guild are of the same age.

Chapter 4: Pre-sleepover Events

Monday morning came and woke all citizens in town. For some reason not all citizens woke up when the sun came up. It's already thirty minutes before the school bell rings and yet this one citizen to be more specific student hasn't woken up yet. Hearing frantic knockings on her bedroom door, she wakes up.

"Lucy! Come on! Wake up already! You're going to be late." Layla yells from the other side of the door.  
"What?!" Lucy exclaims as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.  
"You're going to be late if you don't start getting ready!" Layla explains the situation to her daughter.  
"Oh my gosh!" Lucy shouts as she gets out of her bed and makes a run to the bathroom. "I'll be down in ten minutes mom!"  
"Okay, but try to be fast." Layla replies as she leaves to the kitchen.

Lucy runs to her bathroom, she forgot her clothes making her run out of the bathroom to get her clothes. While she went to get her clothes, she sees that the time is different from the current time.

"Arg! I can't believe these batteries died on a Monday morning!" Lucy runs to the bathroom.

Lucy scrubs hard and fast all over her body, making her slightly red. She sets her blow dryer on a high shelf and turns it on. While the hair dryer was on Lucy adjusts her head so that the air could reach her head. Lucy changes her clothes to her uniform while trying to let her head stay put. She quickly fixes her hair, yet she is not satisfied, so she pony tails her hair, gets a large clip and places the pony tail at the back of her head using the clip. She makes her way to the kitchen not forgetting her bag.

"Lucy here's your breakfast." Layla serves the breakfast dish, and a glass of juice.  
"Thanks mom!" Lucy gobbles the meal down and chugs juice down. She grabs a strip of mint gum and chews it as she speeds her to school. "Bye mom, see you later!"

Dodging the people and obstacles she was able to make it into her classroom, put her bag on her table and run to join her class at the flag ceremony. She pants loudly when she reached the line leading to her classmates staring at her with a questioning look. She smiles and replies to them with an 'I woke up late and ran to school'.

Classes began, quizzes commence, recitations started, and more. The students seemed to be busy and exhausted, yet it never bothered them since it wasn't actually difficult at all. Recess came and the students left their classrooms. The gang went to the basketball court and chatted while eating the snacks.

"Hey guys, I found out that the club house is actually near the school."Cana told the group.  
"Huh, how would you know?" Natsu asked.  
"I came to school to find something I left at school. I went up to the roof top for a while and say the lake and the tree." Cana explained.  
"Hey that means we can go there when its break too." Loke said.  
"Yeah!" Levy said.  
"Anyways they allow us to leave the campus during break." Lucy added.  
"You're right Luce!" Natsu said, amazingly remembering the rules, as he slung an arm around her.  
"So it's decided then. We'll all go to the clubhouse during break and after school." Erza declared.  
"Okay. Hey Cana, why don't you show us how to get there?" Laxus asks.  
"Sure! Come on guys!" Cana said as she stood up and gestured them to follow her through the woods.

They travelled through the woods near the school. The way to the clubhouse was quite narrow so the group of friends stayed in one line. While walking they try to clear the way of leaves, pine needles and twigs. They walked through the woods while talking and for one person, Mirajane to be precise, enjoyed the view and paid no attention to the others. There was a root that stuck out of the ground with Cana being the so called leader, she warned them of the upcoming hazard. Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and then Gajeel, followed by Levy, Loke, and Jellal all heard the warning and walked over the root with ease. Mirajane on the other hand was still in her own world, enjoying the scenery that she never heard the announcement, tripped on the said root and fell on Jellal. Unfortunately Cana needed to put the journey to the clubhouse on pause since the way to it became quite small for them. Now the line had no movement resulting in a domino effect for the gang. Jellal fell onto Loke, who then falls on Levy, who landed on Gajeel with a soft scream, which then makes Gray turn around. To his luck, at the moment he turns Lucy, who fell due to Gajeel, falls on him, continuing the domino effect on the others. The whole group groaned and Mirajane apologizes over and over again.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Mirajane apologizes once again.  
"Didn't you hear me call out to you guys a while ago?" Cana asks a little bit angry.  
"I'm sorry. The view here is just so beautiful that I didn't pay attention. I'm really sorry." Mirajane said.  
"It's fine as long as everyone is okay." Jellal said while getting up.  
"I'm okay, so I guess everything is fine then." Levy said.  
"Yeah." Gajeel and Laxus said bluntly.  
"I'm fine." Erza and Cana said in unison.  
"I'm fine too!" Natsu exclaimed, while Loke just gets up, dusts the dirt from his clothing and nods showing them that he is fine.  
"How about you guys, Gray and Lucy?" Jellal asks.  
"Huh my princess Lucy isn't replying." Loke said as he begins to worry.  
"I landed on my back. It hurts but it doesn't hurt that much." Gray said ignoring Loke's frantic cries.  
"Uh, I'm okay since I landed on Gray." Lucy smiled sweetly as she got off Gray.  
"Well, let's get going to the clubhouse, before break is over." Laxus said as he pushes Cana to go on.  
"Yeah he's right." Cana gave in to his pushes and continues to walk.

Gray gets up and stretches his back to relive him of the pain in the lower half. He twists his torso a bit and hears a cracking noise, giving him less pain than he had before. Lucy giggled and walks along with the others.

"Hey what are you giggling about?" Gray asks a bit confused with his latest friend.  
"You're back cracked. Eew! Gray is an old man!" Lucy said as the group laughs along with her.  
"No I'm not! You fell on me when I turned around. You should be thanking me." Gray said as he lifts his chin high at the last portion of his statement.  
"It wasn't my fault that I fell, but thanks you anyways for breaking my fall." Lucy thanked him by jumping up to reach his shoulder and hugged him by the neck. Gray struggle a bit but smiled at the gesture.  
"Yeah, sure thing Lucy." Gray said as he patted her head and then ruffled her hair.  
"Hey could you guys stop acting all lovey dovey, are you guys like a thing or whatever?" Gajeel said as he got a bit annoyed with the scene.  
"We are not a couple; we are just friends who are nice to each other, unlike some people here." Lucy said as she closed her eyes and faced the sky.  
"What are you implying you little brat!" Gajeel said.  
"That I'm way kinder to my friends than you are Gajeel." Lucy fought back. Murmurs were heard after that.  
"She does make a point Gajeel." Jellal joined the conversation.  
"Yeah my darling Lucy is right." Loke said as he supported his beloved Lucy.  
"Hey who asked you guys?!" Gajeel asked the two boys behind him.  
"Dude chill." Loke said as he gave one of his dazzling smiles, which was then eye rolled by Gajeel.  
"Jellal, Loke just be silent for a moment, and Gajeel come on relax okay?" Levy said as she tried to control the boys that surrounded her.  
"Gajeel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frustrate you." Lucy said feeling guilty that she made the group slightly against him.  
"Whatever, I'm okay with what you said. You are right though. I should be kinder." Gajeel said as he patted her on the shoulder.  
"You don't really have to be kind since you are kind, to me. Just be less um I don't know, grumpy I guess." Lucy said as she walks backwards to face him.  
"Yeah I'll try" Gajeel said as he spun her around to prevent her from falling. Gray calls Lucy by using his finger to gesture her to come closer.  
"You know you're right about that grumpy thing." Gray whispered.  
"I heard that." Gajeel said.  
"Ha, sorry Gajeel." Gray said.  
"We are here!" Cana said as she past the last tree that blocked their way.  
"Okay let's head back, break is almost over." Levy said.

They went back to school and had classes again. When lunch time came they met outside the school with their lunches in hand. A friend of theirs came running out and called them.

"Hey where are you guys going? I couldn't find any of you during recess" Lissana asks.  
"Sorry we went to the clubhouse from before." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Well could I come this time?" Lissana asked again.  
"Of course Lissana! After all we owe you one since we didn't hang out during the break." Levy interrupted.  
"Yay! So let's go then guys!" Lissana said as she ran in front of them, suddenly she stopped and turned around. "Hehehe, um how do we get there?" She said with a embarrassed and confused face. The gang laughed and walked right into the forest.  
"Come on Lissana you can follow me there." Natsu said as he began to walk with the rest of the group.  
"Okay!"

The walk through the forest this time wasn't as chaotic as last time. They all paid attention and watched their step, not forgetting to tell Lissana about the root. The journey there didn't take as long as before making things better for themselves.

"We're here, Yahoo! Time to eat!" Natsu just started eating without hesitation.  
"Oh Natsu. Where are your manners? You're suppose to wait for everyone before you start eating." Erza said sarcastically as she went over Natsu.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm really sorry!" He said as he bent down, to bow at her.  
"Erza relax, okay? Natsu now knows better, so things should be fine right?" Gray said as he was just too hungry to deal with it. All his intentions were to watch at how Natsu would suffer and laugh at him as well, but it was that time of the day where he was starving.  
"Very well then. Natsu you have been spared." Erza said as she lightened up.  
"Since that's over with. Let's eat!" Lucy said as she sat down on the ground and waited for the others.  
"I see that you are very eager to eat Lucy. Why not lead the prayer this time?" Mirajane said as she sat down slowly.  
"Sure thing." Lucy replied and closed her eyes to begin their prayer. "Our Lord in heaven, we thank you for all that you have given to us. The weather, our meal, the day, the blessing, and not forgetting our lives, are what we thank you for. May you bless those who have given us and prepared for us the food that is in front of us. In Jesus mighty name we pray. Amen." Lucy finished her prayer.  
"Yes indeed, thank you. Now let's dig in." Laxus announced  
"Oh! Laxus, Cana, Gajeel, Lissana! My mom wanted my friends to sleepover at my place, you want to come?" Lucy asked the four.  
"Oh yeah she did. You guys have to come. It's this weekend." Gray added.  
"I'll ask my parents." Cana said.  
"Sure I'll come." Gajeel replied.  
"Why not?" Laxus told the group.  
"Mirajane is going right?" Lissana asked Lucy.  
"Are you Mirajane?" Lucy looked at Mirajane.  
"Yeah." Mirajane replied.  
"Then I guess I can go too." Lissana cheered.  
"Cool, by the way it's going to be in this old play house I have in my back yard." Lucy informed the group.  
"Okay, but doesn't that seem too small for us?" Jellal asked.  
"No it's really big! It's like a miny house." Lucy said. Still not convince the group just agreed and ate their food. The whole group actually only been at her house never anywhere else on Lucy's place so they weren't sure about it.

Each of them had more than they can consume, well except for Natsu obviously. As a result they shared their food with eat other, making them have an unplanned potluck. All had a taste of one another's lunch. After the tasty meal they rested for some time, just sharing stories and jokes. Some of them dozed of near the tree where the clubhouse would be. Some of them had extra clothes at school, so they played in the lake. The rest were sitting down relaxing until lunch was over. But a pair went somewhere else.

"Hey, the water is cold, don't splash me." Lucy said as she tried to run away from her 'attacker'.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" He scoops up as much water as possible and aims it towards Lucy. Lucy turned around and sees the upcoming attack.  
"Don't you daaare!" Lucy screams joyfully as she gets washed with a large amount of water. She turns to meet her opponent with a glare that froze him for a moment. "I am so gonna get you back for that!" She said as she charges to him.  
"Hey stop it!" He said as he tries to run faster, but unfortunately for him running in water was way more difficult than running on ground. Another disadvantage to him was that Lucy loves to play in the water so she was used to the difficulty in moving through water where she was able to develop her ability to run, walk, swim or anything else is better than the average person.  
"Hiya!" She shouts as she tackles him to the water soaking him wet. "I got you Gray!" She stands triumphantly over her victim.  
"I'll get you next time, for sure." Gray said as he was a tiny bit upset about being beaten by her.  
"I can't wait for that to happen." Lucy said as she scooped some water in her hands and dropped it on his head.  
"Hey!" Gray said as he was about to splash her again.  
"Wait I have an idea." Lucy stopped him as she saw their friends in the tree having a conversation.  
"What is it?" He asked as he came closer. She whispers quietly and gets her lunch container. She fills it up with water, and sneakily gets out of the water with Gray and splashes all of their friends who were sleeping. They shushed them quick enough, after getting their laughs and told them what was happening. They all agreed and pretended to do their own business. Lucy and Gray went back into the water and pretended to have a water fight.

Meanwhile, up in the tree, the two people talking by themselves as they watched Gray and Lucy from above.

"Aww they're so cute together." Lissana said.  
"What?! Ice-brain cute?!" Natsu laughs at the idea of Gray being cute.  
"That's not what I meant Natsu." She said as she looks at him since he didn't listen properly.  
"Huh? Then what are you talking about Lissana?" He asked with a quizzical look plastered on his face.  
"Gray and Lucy, you know being a couple and stuff." She said as she tries to explain it to her dense friend.  
"Hahaha! Gray having a girl friend as nice as Lucy! Come on Lissana you have to be joking?!" He took the topic in a unserious manner.  
"Natsu, that's mean. Everyone can find love, even Gray okay." Lissana argued back.  
"Nah, Gray will be forever a lonely guy." Natsu laughed even more. He got a slap in the arm which actually was one that its purpose was to inflict pain.  
"Gray is our friend Natsu. And love is a serious matter. It can hurt and make some happy." Lissana said while she looked at her friends in the lake. Natsu stares at Lissana.  
"How would you know all of that?" Natsu said as he finally stopped with his shenanigans. The two lost their gaze on their friends at the lake.  
"Eh... I... um" Lissana tried to think of an excuse to bail her out of this situation. She doesn't want to ruin her relationship with the person beside her, so she tries to think of avoid the ending in her head. But to no avail, her friends still pushes on and asks her a question she rather not answer.  
"Lissana, are you in love with someone?" Natsu asks, seeing how his crush, which was never mentioned to anyone, seemed nervous suddenly.  
"I .. um .. well I.. you can say, that.. I'm in love with someone." She said in a whisper.  
"Oh really, who is it?" He questioned her scared to know who it may be. Yet he was sure that no matter what he shall be positive with her answer. It took some time for her to be able to say it, but she was able to come through and looked at her companion.  
"It's, it's you Natsu." She said as red consumes her face while she looks at the opposite direction.  
"Me?" He said as he blushed the same color as Lissana.  
"Yeah. I'm in love with you Natsu." She nodded, as she was embarrassed but happy she said it.  
"Lissana, I like you too. You know, a lot, as in love." He said as he held her hand.  
"You do?" She replied, a bit astonish with his answer.  
"Yeah, I do." He said as he hugged her tightly. Little did they know that everyone was watching them and was paying attention to their conversation. Levy couldn't take the romantic moment any longer and squealed.  
"Eep You guys finally know your true feeling for each other." She jumped in excitement.  
"Eh you were listening?" Lissana stated as she was shocked to find her friend ease dropping.  
"Actually all of us were." Jellal pointed out. The two looked around and found everyone grinning at them.  
"Why are you guys listening to us?!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped down from the tree.  
"You guys were actually talking really loud, that we could hear you." Lucy said.  
"So you guys heard everything?" Lissana said as she tries to get down. She slipped and fell down but was caught by Natsu.  
"Yup every word." Gajeel said as he opened his eyes from his fake slumber.  
"Hey Natsu! Are you going to put her down or kiss her?" Laxus said as he was still leaning on the tree.  
"Yeah flame-butt are you going to kiss her or what?" Gray said.  
"What are you guys talking abou-" He was cut as Lissana kissed him. He stayed there dazed from the kiss, slowly placing Lissana on her feet.  
"I love you Natsu." She said as she hugged him. Natsu release from the hug and this time kissed her.  
"I love you too Lissana." He said once they broke from the kiss. Howls and squeals were heard from the rest of the gang.  
"Well congratulations to you guys, but we have to go. Its twenty minutes until the bell rings." Erza said as she smiled at them.  
"Oh yeah you're right." They said as they fixed um their things.

"Well Lucy, let's get out of the water." Gray said while he started to walk to the shore.  
"Aww but I don't want to go yet." Lucy said as she whined like a little kid.  
"Lucy, stop being a kid we have school still." He said as he looked at his friend.  
"But I have a cramp. I can't move" She said while sitting back down in the water, pretending to be in pain.  
"Lucy stop pretending." Gray said still standing in front of her.  
"I'm not pretending." Lucy said with a non-convincing look on her face.  
"Well then I'll just have to carry you again, don't I?" He said as he came closer to her.  
"Go head and try." Lucy said as she tried to be heavier. But this is Gray, who happens to be strong. So she was lifted out of the water with ease.  
"Poo, why do you have to be so strong?" Lucy said sadly since she lost. Gray on the other hand just smiled and looked at her with adoring eyes. Starting to think how Lucy was beautiful, cute and more, he realizes he was staring and looks up immediately.  
"What are you guys doing? We have to go now?" Loke shouted at them.  
"Hey Gray are you trying to kiss Lucy, just like Natsu?" Laxus joked at him, but at the same time didn't actually.  
"You guys look like a cheesy tv drama at the beach." Nats said while holding Lissana. Gray got irritated and dropped Lucy. He heard her scream a bit and rushed down to her.  
"Gray what the hell? How dare you drop Lucy?" Erza said as she came up to them in a very terrifying manner.  
"I didn't mean too, I won't hurt Lucy again!" Gray said trying to defend himself.  
"I can make that happen." Erza told him while standing right in front of him, staring down at him.  
"Erza! It's okay! See! I'm fine!" Lucy shouted as she feared that Gray might get injured.  
"Are you sure? Cause I can make it certain that he will never hurt you again." Erza said sweetly then turned back to Gray and glared at him.  
"Yes of course Erza! And I think Gray understands. Don't you Gray?" Lucy smiled at him, with was replied with a stiff nod in return.  
"Well hurry up we have to go back to school." She said and left them.  
"Thanks." Gray said.  
"Hehe" She kissed him on the cheek. "No problem Gray." With that she left him there and fixed up her things. She tried to dry herself of before returning to school. No longer dripping they left for school.

The group left and went back to school. Gray and Lucy got the change of clothes and made their ways to the restroom. Classes presumed as usual, while the students waited for dismissal. Lucy noticed that her friends weren't sure about her play house, so she invited them over to see it for themselves. They walked to Lucy's house and greeted Layla. She brought them to the back of her house, to find a small house at the back. Lucy's house was quite large, and so was their property. As Lucy lead them to her play house, her friends gazed at the portion of the property they never set their eyes on. Once they reached their target location, they regret doubting her. Lucy invited them in, and was left laughing at their awe-stricken faces. The play house was like how Lucy said a miniature house. It had running water, electricity, electronics, a kitchen, bathroom, and more.  
The group was now more excited as ever to have the sleepover.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleepover Preparations

The next day came and the students are entering their class room, since break time had just finished. The principal had called the teachers for an emergency meeting. Instead of keeping them locked in the classrooms they extended the break. Some students went back out, few stayed inside and, others visited their friends in their classrooms. The students took this time just to talk and make a ruckus for the mean time. There was plenty of noise spread throughout the school as the faculty had their meeting. Lucy and the others started to talk about the upcoming weekend from inside their classroom.

"So what do you think we should do for the sleepover?" Lucy asked her friends  
"We really should have a movie marathon, no romance obviously, and drama too." Loke said.  
"Yeah that would be good, comedy, action, maybe some horror." Gajeel added.  
"No please not horror! Especially if it's set at a forest." Levy told them. Lucy agreed secretly but never showed them.  
"Why not?" Mirajanes questioned her.  
"I get scared easily. And plus the play house is surrounded by trees." Levy told them shyly  
"Nah it's okay, we are going to be there anyways." Jellal cheered her up, earning him a secret smile from Erza  
"Okay then." Levy said as she felt relived as her friends were going to be there with her.  
"Okay so what else shall we do then." Lucy continued with the topic at hand  
"Games!" Natsu proclaimed.  
"Childish, but sure Natsu." Erza said.  
"Yay!" Natsu cheered.  
"Then what games shall we play?" Mirajane asked the group. The group went silent as the pondered for exciting games to do.  
"How about everyone things of something to do and tell the gang during the sleepover? Oh and make sure to bring the things needed if we need stuff for the games." Gray told his friends.  
"I love it. Surprise games, so no one but the one who suggested it knows it." Lucy happily said as she jumped about.  
"Yes that would be quite interesting indeed." Laxus agreed.  
"Okay what else do we need then?" Lucy got back to her calm self.  
"Oh what about the snacks?" Natsu asked.  
"I'll handle that, just give me some moneyas payment, and I'll get the snacks." Cana said as she volunteered to be in charge of that.  
"Are you sure Cana? You won't buy anything we aren't supposed to have right?" Lissana looked at Cana with a worried look.  
"Of course I won't do that! Come on what do you think of me Lisanna, some sort of scam artist of something?" Cana said as she defended herself.  
"I wouldn't dare Cana. I was just wondering since you know, you drink alcohol and stuff." Lissana said as she explained it to Cana.  
"I know you guys can't handle it, and this is not some sort of party where we get drunk." Cana said as she understands Lissana claim.  
"Well then if we are clear with it. Cana you're in charge of the food and drinks." Erza said.  
"I think that's mainly everything that needs to be discussed." Jellal said as he closed the topic.  
"Are you sure Jellal? I mean this is my first time hosting a sleepover, so I want to make sure things will go right." Lucy said as she rubs her hands showing how she felt a bit embarrassed."  
"Don't worry Lucy. I know this will be fun. And you're with friends; no one is going to be mad if it was boring." Gray said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her with a smile.  
"Well if you say so Gray." Lucy said as she smiled back.  
"Gray is right Lucy, spending time with each other is what is important." Loke said.  
"Yes this playboy here is right Lucy." Laxus said as he gestured a thumb towards Loke.  
"Hahaha, thanks Laxus, Loke." Lucy told the boys.

Classes went on as planned. The students just listened and jotted down notes during those moments. As usual the students ran out the class room when the final bell would ring. Students left their houses, as the wished to relax after a tiring day of education.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy started.  
"Yeah?" Gray replied.  
"Um I was wondering." Lucy said.  
"What?" Gray questioned her.  
"Why do you seem to be different when it comes to me?" Lucy wondered.  
"What do you mean?" Gray asked a bit confused  
"Well, um. Like when it's Levy, Mirajane, Lissana, or Jellal you act normal. If its Laxus or Erza you act like a soldier. And if it's Cana, Natsu, Loke or Gajeel you become a bit rowdy. But when it's me you act sweet and stuff." Lucy explained.  
"Uh, I don't know." Gray answered.  
"Come on Gray." Lucy whined.  
"I really don't know." Gray defended.  
"That really isn't that helpful you know."  
"Well, I'm sorry since I don't know okay. Maybe it's you as a person."  
"What are you trying to say Gray?" Lucy asked since she didn't understand his statement.  
"You're different, so nice and sweet and helpful." Gray said.  
"Did you say sweet?" Lucy said as she begins to interrogate Gray.  
"Um well um you see.. um." Gray fumbles as he realizes what he just said.  
"Is someone falling for me now?" Lucy implied.  
"No, you don't want to start another fight, like last time."  
"Of course I don't Gray, I was just messing with you." She said as she tackled Gray with a hug.  
"Yeah but you caught me off guard so I got all weird and stuff." Gray said as he balanced himself.  
"But really Gray, why is it that you treat me differently?"  
"Like I said before, you're different from the others. You're nice and helpful in a special way." Gray repeated himself.  
"What happened to sweet?"  
"And sweet." Gray said as he hugs her from behind and spins her around.  
"Hahaha! Okay Gray put me down! I might look like a mess if you keep on doing this." Lucy said as she got worried about her appearance.  
"Oh come on Lucy. You know that you're beautiful no matter how you look." Gray said but then blushed right after.  
"Really Gray?" Lucy said as she turned red at mention the compliment.  
"Yeah of course." Gray said shyly.  
"Thanks Gray." Lucy replied a bit embarrassed.  
"Well let's get going then." Gray said.  
"Yeah sure." Lucy was happy with the compliment and held Gray's hand.  
"Lucy um." Gray said a bit nervously.  
"Relax Gray. You're nice and sweet to me, so it my turn." Lucy said as tightened her grip.  
"See this is what I meant by sweet." Gray held her hand even tighter, a smile brightening their faces.

The said their good-bye once they reached their houses. The group of friends start to think of several ideas for the game they plan of suggesting. Mirajane as usual thought of a game where it would pair up her friends. Laxus came up with a game that gave them a challenge, a physical challenge. Levy had a game which was a problem solving game. Natsu thought of a game where food was hidden under cups and some representative of the group has to eat the food under which ever cup number they got as fast as they can. Cana didn't really care and decided on truth or dare, a classic game for sleepovers. Gajeel wanted a game that would scare some of his friends, so his was going to be a courage test. Jellal search for brain twisters that he could for his game. Erza thought of a group activity where they had to work as a team. Loke just chose seven minutes in heaven, you know for fun. Lissana came up with charades. Gray wanted to try this game that he saw on the internet, the silent library game. Lucy thought of doing a simple game which was paper dance. They had made up their minds and got ready with the things they needed for it.

Now it is Wednesday. The guys went to school and finished early since the staff needed to prepare the school ground for a charity event that was going to be held tonight. Cana had a slight difficulty with the snacks since she no idea what food all her friends liked. Lucy saw how she had a stressed look on her face and approached her. She learns about the problem and offers to help out. As she was about to go to the super market together with Cana, she saw Gray coming towards them. She realizes that she usually walks home with him and did not tell him about the change. Cana tells him what was happening, which was replied with another offer to help by Gray. The trio finally walks out of the school gates and head to the super market.

"Okay then guys, what do you think we should get?" Cana started as she got a small cart and placed a basket on it.  
"Well we need to stay up so something with sugar or caffeine." Gray said.  
"Then that means either candy or soda." Lucy added.  
"I guess it would be even better if we get both!" Cana said.  
"Yeah." Both Gray and Lucy stated.  
"Obviously we need chips, but what kind of chips?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah. Well let's get the ones that are simple but good." Gray answered.  
"Then Ruffles, Lays, and how about Cheetos?" Cana told the two.  
"Yup, they would be awesome!" Gray agreed to Cana's suggestion.  
"But usually they need dip." Lucy said.  
"We can get ingredients and mix up our own dip." Cana replied.  
"Oh yeah! You're right! My mom can make the dip." Lucy informed the two.  
"Okay let's get this stuff then." Gray told the girls.  
"Yes!" Cana said.  
"Of course!" Lucy answered.

They strolled along the aisle of the store and checked if they had the products wanted. They were able to get all the items and even other items they decided to buy as well. They exit the super market and go to Cana's house first. They leave the snacks at her house and say their good-byes. Cana wanted to invite them inside and eat a bit, but it was late in the day and their parents might be worried.

The two friends casually walk back as it now has become a habit for them. Unfortunately the sky had began to give a gloomy aura when it became a dark grey. This caused them to silence themselves and just walk home. Since it was to quiet for both of them Lucy took out her music player and listen to a song. She held up the other earphone as a gesture to offer Gray to listen as well. Sadly he didn't notice as he stared at the path in front of him. Gray was actually thinking to himself about yesterday. He pondered about his reaction when Lucy held his hand. His heart started to beat differently, his mind couldn't focus on anything else but her, his hand started to sweat a little, and his stomach began to feel odd.

While Gray thought to himself Lucy tried to get his attention. She waved her hand in front of his face. She called his name several times. She even made small physical contact by tapping and shaking his shoulder. All her efforts were useless as he still remained in the same state. She tried thinking of other means to bring Gray back to Earth. She recalled yesterday at how he changed a bit when she held his hand. Not only did she remember that but also the times when she kissed him on the cheek. Then and there she started feeling happy for an unknown reason. She shook the feeling of and came a up with a plan to gain Gray's attention. She grabbed his hand and tried to kiss him on the cheek. Fortunately for us Gray faced Lucy when he felt her hand in his, making Lucy kiss him on the lips. Lucy was stunned and stood still as did Gray. Once Lucy realized what happened she pulled away. Both of the teenagers looked at opposite directions and blushed a dark shade of red.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you like that." Lucy apologizes to Gray.  
"Um, so you were going to kiss me?" Gray asked a bit confused with her apology.  
"Well, yeah. But on the cheek. Then you turned and it became one one the lips." Lucy explained.  
"But why would you kiss me?" Gray asked.  
"You weren't responding to me when I called your name, shook you, tapped your shoulder, and waved my hand in front of your face." She told him.  
"Oh I was thinking of something. Sorry." Gray apologizes this time.  
"No its fine I just wanted to offer you my other earphone so you can listen to music with me." Lucy said while holding up the other end of the earphones. Gray took it and placed it in his left ear. She hits play and places the music player in her pocket.  
"So how did end up with you holding my hand and accidentally kissing me?" He questioned her after hearing the tune playing.  
"Oh that. Well I remembered how you reacted to when I kissed you on the cheek and how you were more attentive after I held your hand yesterday."  
"Really? Well then okay I guess."

Once again silence came and the two had not noticed that they were still hand in hand. Gray was able to recover fast though it was his first kiss. Lucy on the other hand was battling the feeling of just having her first kiss. Gray seemed to see it in her face that the recent event bothered her slightly. He somewhat was sad after seeing that.

"Lucy um is there something wrong?"  
"Um it was my first kiss."  
"Oh. It was actually mine too." After him saying that she didn't reply so he asked something again. "Are you bothered that its me you kissed?"  
"No! I'm not. I mean. I'm okay with you being my first kiss. I just expected to that person being you know someone like my boyfriend, which I don't have, not my best friend." Lucy told him.  
"Well yeah everyone does expect that."  
"I guess you're right about that." Lucy shows him a smile just for him. Grays suddenly realizes that he is familar with the song that was playing.  
"Oh cool you got this song too!" Gray exclaims.  
"Yeah I love Maroon 5!" Lucy tells him.  
"This is one of my favorite song of theirs."  
"I know right! Its mine too!" Lucy jumps in excitement.

Lucy and Gray bob their heads. Gray hums the tune of the song and lip syncs the lyrics. Lucy on the other hand sang her heart out. Gray hears the angelic voice and momentarily listens to Lucy. Lucy doesn't really sing when people are around since she's shy.

"Wow, you got a great voice!"  
"Huh! Oh my gosh I was singing out loud how embarrassing!"  
"What's wrong with you singing out loud? You have a good voice anyways!"  
"Well, it's not that I don't like to sing. I'm just you know shy and stuff."  
"If that's the case then I'll help you gain some confidence okay!"  
"Eh! Gray no please I can't stand being in front of a lot of people."  
"But soon you will be, thanks to me."  
"Umm, well I guess I could try."  
"You will try Lucy. There is nothing wrong with trying."  
"Okay, Gray. I trust you."  
"Tomorrow is the sleepover so we can actually start there."  
"What!? So soon!"  
"Yeah the sooner the better. That way you can be more confident quicker."  
"But how are we gonna do that tomorrow night?"  
"Simple. Just one word. One easy task. One step."  
"Gray, what is it?" Lucy said as she kind of got irritated with all the words, when he said it was one word.  
"Oh yeah. Karaoke!"  
"Well I guess that's okay!"  
"Great, well this is your house." Gray said as he took of the earphone and handed it to her.  
"Oh yeah well bye!"  
"Bye!" They both separate and realize that they have been holding hand when they feel the warmth of each other leave. Lucy enters her home and watches Gray walk home. Lucy then screams as her mom scares her by making her hands wet and touching her face. Lucy pants as her mom questions her.

"So are you and Gray together?" Layla questioned her daughter.  
"Uh, what? Did you see me and him..?"She said as she assumed the worse.  
"See what?" Layla closed in on her as she was curious.  
"Oh you didn't never mind." Lucy said as she tried to avoid the topic.  
"Lucy tell me what happened." Layla demanded for Lucy to tell her the secret information.  
"But mom, I can't. Its embarrassing." Lucy explains to her mother.  
"I wont laugh at you dear. I'm your mother." She said as she tries to reassure her,  
"Okay. I accidentally kissed Gray." Lucy murmured under her breath.  
"Oh my. Lucy that's great. I always wanted you and Gray to be in a relationship ever since he came over." Layla said happily.  
"Mom!" Lucy exclaimed  
"Come on don't tell me you haven't notice?" Layla asks.  
"Notice what?" Lucy looked quite confounded with the question.  
"How Gray looks at you and how you look at him. Its obvious that you see each other more than friends." Layla tells Lucy.  
"Really?" Lucy looked quite embarrassed.  
"Yes. You're my daughter and I know you very well. Lucy you Love Gray." Layla says positively.  
"Mom?" Lucy gains the attention from her mother.  
"Yes dear." Layla replies.  
"I think you're right. I mean I do have this strange feeling each time I'm with him. So I am in love with him, mom." Lucy admits to her mother's words.  
"I'm glad you realize that." Layla told her as she felt proud.  
"Well I'll be going to my room." Lucy tells her mom while going to the stairs.  
"Okay your father isn't gonna be coming home until Monday morning, so we can eat dinner at your room and have some mother daughter time." Layla suggests.  
"Yeah, that would be fun." Lucy gladly accepted the offer.  
"Well get your self freshened up and I'll bring up dinner." Layla requested her daughter.  
"Yes mom." Lucy willingly obeyed.

The mother daughter duo spent the rest of the night together, having quality bounding time with one the time it reached 10 in the evening, they decided to rest for the day. With that it signifies the exciting start for the weekend sleepover.


End file.
